


Catching Feelings

by I_write_therefore_I_am



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time (in some ways), Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Smut, fwb to lovers, polyamory on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_therefore_I_am/pseuds/I_write_therefore_I_am
Summary: This fic exists because I feel like there isn't nearly enough Mullette content of the sweet, sappy variety.Summary: Lafayette and Hercules are college friends who fool around a lot, with no strings attached. But then feelings happen, and Herc needs to find a good way to confess.Disclaimer: This is a romance-centric fic that highly features the French language written by an aromantic who doesn't speak French. I did my best you guys.(And yes, Burr's TA is Theodosia)Might write more fics in this AU if people like this





	Catching Feelings

If there was one thing Hercules and Lafayette could agree on, it was that labels were stupid.

Lafayette’s full name was about ten words long, complete with a title left over from their ancestors in the French nobility, but they didn’t particularly like any of them; they preferred to go by Lafayette, or Laf for short. They were constantly asked if they were male or female, and took a certain pleasure in giving wildly different answers each time they were asked. They felt no loyalty to the gender binary.

Hercules had always thought of himself as straight, but had recently had become much more open to relations with people of other genders. He had figured out that sex was good pretty much regardless of how his partner defined themselves (and of course Lafayette, who transcended definition, was a big part of that).

Neither of them really felt the draw of publicly committed relationships. Their respective roommates were perfect examples of why; Lafayette’s roommate Alex and Hercules’ roommate John were not only involved with each other, but their polycule also included Alex’s fiancee Eliza, their mutual girlfriend Maria, occasional trysts with Eliza’s sister Angelica, and beyond that both Lafayette and Hercules had lost track. Alex kept a color-coded diagram pinned on his Twitter, plus a list of birthdays and anniversaries in the inside cover of his journal. Lafayette and Hercules were in agreement that all that sounded like far too much work. So when they fooled around, it was behind closed doors with no strings attached.

At least, that was before Hercules had started to catch feelings. Communication between the two had been difficult at first; Lafayette had come to King’s College with a private tutor already set up to help them overcome the language barrier in the classroom, but with friends they had a harder time. At the beginning they often had to run things by Alex (who spoke French fairly well) for translation, but after a full semester in the US they had improved greatly, and as a result they had gotten to know Hercules a lot better. Hercules had come to consider Lafayette one of his closest friends.

However, he wasn’t really able to admit that his feelings had turned romantic until winter break, when Lafayette had to go home to France. They texted each other almost every day, but it just wasn’t the same. Hercules tried to ignore it, throwing himself into his work at his parent’s tailoring shop. He insisted to himself that he was just being weird about it; he didn’t miss John like this, even though they had been friends since they were kids. He often tried to “blow off steam” when he had time to himself, but a quickie with his hand every now and again didn’t help any, especially since he found himself dwelling on the soft touches that preceeded their hookups rather than the real spank bank material. They almost had a routine; they would get together in Laf and Alex’s dorm to watch whatever TV show Lafayette was obsessed with at the moment, and then moments after Alex left for debate team practice, Laf would rest their head on his shoulder and their hand on his thigh. They had to scrunch down a little to accomplish this as they were pretty tall, but Hercules found it cute. Of course, the tender moment would soon be over once Laf’s hand found its way up Hercules’ thigh and got busy between his legs, but it was that moment of softness that occupied Hercules’ mind while Lafayette was away. Hercules replayed those moments over and over again, wishing that he had taken the opportunity to kiss them.

Lafayette had always been more affectionate with their friends than any American would, but when the spring semester started Hercules noticed Laf being even more affectionate than usual. They lingered longer when they hugged him, and made a habit of sitting so close to him on the couch that they were almost in his lap. And the sex…that was noticeably different. They still didn’t kiss, or go any further than third base, but it wasn’t the quick and dirty act that it had been before. Laf’s hands were gentler, touching him all over, and they took things much slower than they had in the past. Most telling was that, peppered in with Lafayette’s usual half-formed sentences that they let out when Hercules had his hand or his mouth on them, were phrases like “mon coeur” and “mon amour” that made Hercules’ heart skip a beat.

Hercules had always been a man of action, but in this case he felt himself almost get stuck. He and Laf would be sitting together and he would yearn to take their hand, or they would be laughing together about something inconsequential and he would feel compelled to tell Laf that he loved them. But every time his hand would freeze, or his words would stick in his throat, and then the moment would pass. He decided that the way to do it was to plan something out, to keep himself from chickening out time and time again. So he picked up a book on basic French from the library and got to work.

Hercules muttered the phrases he had practiced over and over again as he stepped out of the elevator into the international students’ dorm block. At the start of the semester, the RA’s had decorated Lafayette and Alex’s door with silhouettes of the school’s lion mascot, one of which said “Alexander Hamilton- St. Kitts and Nevis” and another which had Lafayette’s full name crammed on it in tiny letters, with not enough room left to put their home country on it as well. But as Hercules stepped up to the door, he saw that the name tag had been taken down and replaced with a hand-made purple sign that simply said “Lafayette” in Laf’s loopy cursive. Hercules smiled, and let himself in. 

He immediately heard chatter coming from the kitchen, which ended with a frustrated groan that Hercules knew too well. Sure enough, a second later he heard the door to Alex’s room slam. Lafayette stepped out into the living room, looking very tired.  
“Thank God, a reasonable person to talk to” Laf groaned, flopping on the couch.

“What’s the current drama?” Hercules asked, almost not wanting the answer.

“Our little genius Alexander convinced Burr to go public about his secret girlfriend, and now he’s under disciplinary action for sleeping with his TA. And now Alex is all worked up about being without a captain for the first debate competition of the semester, and fails to see how any of this is his fault, as usual”.

At that moment, Hercules heard a steady bass line thumping from Alex’s room , along with loud screeches that could only be Alex belting along to whatever obscure band he was obsessed with this week. He sighed, “Looks like we won’t be having any privacy tonight”.

Lafayette chuckled. “Trust me, he’s not coming out any time soon. And with his music turned up that loud he is…the saying is ‘dead to the world’, yes? Which is perfect, because I need a good time after having to deal with this trouble”. With that, they grabbed Hercules’ wrist and tugged him onto the couch next to them.

Hercules sat down, but quickly removed Lafayette’s hand from his thigh. “Laf, I have something I want to tell you” he blurted out.

“Hmm? What is it?” Laf looked concerned. “You haven’t found yourself a girlfriend, have you?”

Hercules chuckled. “No, that’s not it at all.” He steeled his nerves and said the phrase he had rehearsed, trying to sound confident but letting a slight waver slip into his voice,

“Laf, tu me rends heureux et je veux être avec toi. Je suis tombe amoureaux.”

Lafayette froze, and a million doubts rushed into Hercules’ mind. Had he said it wrong? Or worse, had he spoken correctly, but upset them?

Lafayette then broke out into a huge smile. “Mon cher, I thought I’d be waiting to hear you say that forever.”

“So you feel the same way?”

“Herc…embrasse-moi.”

Hercules froze. He had no clue what Lafayette had said. Thankfully, Laf giggled and closed the gap between them to kiss him.

Hercules thought that kissing Lafayette for the first time would be strange somehow, but it felt like coming home. Everything was Laf’s soft lips, their gentle hands cupping his face, the smell of their lavender perfume….Hercules buried his hands in their soft hair and and kissed them with everything he had. 

They lingered there, kissing like they were making up for lost time. Lafayette found their way into Hercules’ lap, and Herc’s hands rested gently on their hips while their arms draped lazily around his neck. Their tongues found each other and became as tangled together as the rest of their bodies were. Eventually, Lafayette pulled away. They ran their hand over Herc’s chest, and said in a low voice, “We should take this to the bedroom”.

Hercules looked suspiciously in the direction of Alex’a room, but an especially loud screech from behind the door confirmed that they probably wouldn’t be heard. He quickly scooped Laf up bridal-style and carried them to their room. 

He placed Laf on the bed, and they laid back and pulled him on top of them. Hercules kissed them fervently, sliding his hands under their oversized sweater and stroking every inch of their chest he could get his hands on. He then pulled the sweater off them entirely, and Laf wasted no time in unbuttoning Herc’s shirt. Hercules busied himself with kissing all over Laf’s neck and chest before gently sucking their nipple. Lafayette let out a soft moan and ran their fingers through his hair, so he sucked a bit harder and rolled the other one in his fingers. Laf squirmed under him, arching their back, and Hercules felt their erection press against his stomach. He left a trail of kisses down their stomach and began to mouth at their cock through their stretched leggings. Law’s breath hitched and they immediately started wiggling out of their leggings. Hercules helped them tug them off, and wasted no time wrapping his lips around the head of their cock.

Lafayette threaded their fingers through Herc’s hair, but didn’t try to guide his movements at all; they laid back and let him lead, letting out the occasional moan of appreciation. Hercules took them deeper and deeper in his mouth, sucking and licking as he tugged gently on their balls. He felt their grip on his hair tighten, and they stuttered out, “Oh, mon coeur, you’re so amazing….”

Eventually Hercules felt Lafayette tug upwards on his hair, and he pulled off reluctantly. Laf cupped his face in one hand and said, “I don’t want to finish yet… I want to go all the way this time”. 

Hercules felt his cock twitch at the suggestion. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes, while Lafayette fished a bottle of lube and a condom out of their bedside drawer. Laf laid back with their legs spread, and Hercules dribbled some lube onto his fingers before slowly pushing one in. Laf sighed contentedly as Herc slowly fingered them open, adding a second and then a third. They let out a loud moan when Herc’s fingers brushed their prostate, and they pushed back on his fingers looking for more of that sensation. Hercules rubbed that spot, drawing more moans and whimpers out of them. He used the other hand to grab the condom, briefly fumbling with it before managing to get it open and roll it down over his dick. He pulled his fingers out slowly and pressed the head of his cock against Laf’s hole. 

He hesitated briefly, and Lafayette whined loudly. “Mon dieu, don’t make me wait any longer!” they exclaimed.

Hercules pressed inside slowly, letting out a low groan as he felt Lafayette’s tight hole squeeze him. Laf stuttered out something that sounded like a prayer, but was probably closer to blasphemy. They hooked their legs around Hercules’ waist, encouraging him to push deeper in before he began to thrust into them at a steady, slow pace.

“O-oh, oh dieu, you’re so big~” Lafayette groaned, running their hands over Hercules’ back as he picked up the pace. He lifted Laf’s hips a bit, and they let out a high-pitched whimper as Hercules’ cock found their prostate. Herc began to pound into them in earnest, gripping their hips tightly and thrusting harder and deeper until his hips slapped against Lafayette’s ass with every stroke.

Lafayette’s mix of English and French babbling steadily became equal parts praise and colorful swears, and they grabbed Hercules’ hand and guided it to their own cock. Herc stroked them firmly, and they arched their back further and gripped the sheets tightly. If Hercules hadn’t had his face buried in Lafayette’s neck, he may have seen their eyes roll back in their head. Lafayette came suddenly, crying out and streaking their chests with white. As they came they clamped down on Hercules’ cock, pushing him over the edge just a moment after. He let out a strangled cry of his own as he thrust shallowly, riding them both through their orgasms. Then he slumped on top of Lafayette, breathing heavily. Alf groaned underneath him, and panted, “Coeur, you’re heavy…” Hercules muttered an apology and gently pulled out, dropping the condom in the trash can next to the bed before taking Lafayette in his arms. Laf rested their head on Herc’s shoulder, and Herc ran his hand through their hair. He said, almost in Laf’s ear, “I wish I had said something a lot sooner”. 

Lafayette chuckled. “Well, now we’ll just have to make up for lost time”.

They both almost jumped a little when they heard the bright chime of Lafayette’s phone, and then realized that the music coming from Alex’s room had stopped. Laf groaned and grabbed the phone as another message came in, then a third. They opened the thread and held it so Hercules could read the three texts from Alex.  
A.HAM: I KNEW IT!!!!  
A.HAM: I mean, I’m not gonna tell anyone. It’s your business and I don’t want to pressure you or anything.  
A.HAM: But when you guys decide to tell people, John is going to owe me some money.

Lafayette groaned and tossed the phone aside. “I’ll deal with him in the morning. Will you stay the night?”

Hercules grinned and kissed them softly. “I wouldn’t leave if you paid me”.

**Author's Note:**

> “Laf, tu me rends heureux et je veux être avec toi. Je suis tombe amoureaux.” = Laf, you make me happy and I want to be with you. I have fallen in love.
> 
> "Embrasse-moi" = kiss me
> 
> apologies for lack of accent marks


End file.
